1 bad dream
by blackshatteredglass11
Summary: what happenes when maka has to stay home because of a fever? SoMa LEMONS in prossess! first fanfiction so please R&R!


A sick day

'Where am I, lost in my own mind?' A knock on the door made Maka turn to face the wall.

"I'm coming in!" A voice from the other side of the door exclaimed. He opened the wooden door and looked at his sleeping meister. He smirked at how cute he thought she was. "Maka, Maka wake up." He said as he shook her shoulder.

"ugh 5 more min. soul please?" the half awake blond girl replied.

"Whatever, ill be back with breakfast in 10 so, get some more sleep." Before he was finished she was already lost in her thoughts.

The white haired scythe walked out of the small room and into the kitchen. But moments later he herd an all to familier scream. Soul raced back to the room where maka was and found her hugging a teddy bear he had given her for valentines day 2 years ago. Soul couldn't help but blush that she kept it. 'well that will make confessing a lot easyer' he thought.

"Maka, Maka wake up!" the small girl's eyes opened slowly.

"S-Soul?" she sat straight up, only 2 fall back down.

"MAKA!" he ran to catch her. "Shit! You're burning up!" but she was already passed out.

'shes past out, in my arms, and holy shit shes wearing my shirt! And my shorts!' he blushed a deep crimson color at his thoughts.

"s-soul…." Her mind made her speak. The scythe was a little shocked she drempt about him. "soul…ahh…soul" the heat from his cheeks crept down his neck. He had to get her medison but he just couldn't look away, just couldn't let go. Her hands rested on his chest and her head resting in the crook of his neck. Of course the thrashing in her uncontiouse state made her shift a bit, she generally stayed in the same spot. "soul soul! Mmmmmmmmm" soul couldn't take anymore, he felt as if he were going to explode!

"maka hey maka" he shook her gently. Her face was red. Not from her fever but because the shark tooth boy that she absolutely adored was holding her that close. The closest they ever were was at a party and they played truth or dare. They were forced 2hug one another. Luckly Tsubaki was the one who dared it and not black*star.

"H-huh? S-Soul what are you…?"

"so what was I doing to you in your dream? Hmmm?" he smirked a how red her face became.

"nothing u weren't even in my dream!" the blond meister hissed.

"then you calling my name over and over means, what exactly?"

"WHAT THE HELL! I didn't call you over and over!"

Soul leaned close and whispered in her ear "and if I didn't wake you up you might have given me a little show" She could feel the evil grin widen on his face.

She pushed him away so he couldn't see here completely tomato red face. But he just pulled her back. Now being about an inch away from his nose, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"What is it, try 2 make maka blush so hard she explodes day?" she asked as the color started to fade.

"no, but ill go mark it on the calendar." Soul shuffled around trying to get up, but was unsuccessful, because a sertain blond gripped his shirt and pulled him down. "so you don't want me to leave?"

"no no I don't."

He wasn't really expecting this, he didn't think it was a bad thing. Not at all.

"fine then have it your way." Soul picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, no dought she was blushing severly.

"hmm, your a mind reader aren't you?" soul blushed as he set her down.

"then were not thinking the same thing." Maka looked confused, but when soul climbed on her and dipped his head down for a kiss, maka knew she was right.

"no we are." Maka timidly licked his bottom lip asking permission to enter his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm" he moaned as he opened to let her in.

She was shy, he was impatient, but they both went slow so it would be more fun.

"Maka" soul moaned into her neck.

"Yes?" she tried so hard not to sound shaky.

"we shouldn't do this"

"what why?" she asked disappointed in his statement.

"because I don't wanna pressure you."

"soul you such a dumbass."

"but…" he was cut off by a pair of small lips pressed to his.

"just shut up and help me with my shirt."

The corners of his mouth curled up.

"alright if you say so." Soul unbuttoned the small girls shirt, while maka was working on souls pants. But she was stopped by a hand stealing hers and pinning her back against the bed.

"huh?"

"its still early we'll get to that later." He said seductively as he ran his finger tips up and down her side, sending shivers up and down her spine.

When you live with someone for 2 years your bound to know a few places they like to be or not to be touched. But it never hurts to ask.

"so where to first?" soul smirked.

"that's for me to know andfor you to figure out." She winked putting a finger to her lips.

"awww maka you know I hate guessing games." His crimson eyes seemed saddened, yet loving.

"to bad"

"maka you suck"

"but you love me, I mean I kept the teddy bear you gave me." She explained making this cute and adorable face you just couldn't deny.


End file.
